Gloves Full of Fun
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle monsters invite Rachel and Sasha over to help the tickle gloves.


Whampire was laying on his bed, he seemed to be in a slump.

A knock came to his door and in came Sasha. "Whammy!"

The Vladat didn't budge.

"Whammy?" Sasha was confused. Usually, Whampire was always happy to see her. But he kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Whammy? What's wrong?" Sasha asked, sitting next to her fiancé.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sasha." Whampire groaned sadly. "My teeth have been super itchy."

"Itchy?"

Whampire nodded. "Yes, once in a while, a Vladat's teeth itch and need something to hew on to make it better. I tried chewing a bubu of things, but nothing works and my teeth still itch!" He grinded his fangs together. "It's driving me mad!"

"Well..." Sasha began. "You can nibble on me."

Whampire turned to her, surprised. "You?!"

"I mean, just through my clothes." Sasha didn't want him to bite too hard.

"REALLY?!" Whampire grinned and started to drool. "Thank you!" He grabbed Sasha's shoulders and began nibbling next to her neck.

Sasha broke out giggling. "Hahahahahahahahaha! W-Whammy! Hahahahahahaha! That tickles!"

Whampire felt much better as he nibbled. His teeth were losing their itch and the sound of Sasha's sweet laughter made him feel better. Hearing Sasha's laugh always made him happy no matter how down in the dumps he was.

Sasha never realized how ticklish this was going to be on her. She expected maybe a slight pinch but never a strong ticklish feeling. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Quit it! Hahahahahaha! Stop it! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Rachel heard the sound of laughter and came into the room, smiling at what she was seeing.

Sasha couldn't beg her sister for help as Whampire's nobbling made her laugh so much, she couldn't talk.

After many minutes of nibbling, Whampire stopped. "Ahhh, much better." He kissed Sasha on the cheek. "Thank you, Sasha."

"You're...welcome..." Sasha breathed.

"Feel better, Whampire?" asked Rachel.

"Yep! My teeth no longer itch! Thanks to my precious angel here." He purred as he held Sasha and kissed her on the lips.

Sasha hummed in pleasure as she kissed him deeply.

"How romantic..." said a familiar voice.

Everyone spun around and saw Jocu and Vivo!

"Guys! A little privacy?!" Sasha yelped.

"Why? Rachel was watching." Vivo giggled. "Whampire, mind if we play with the girls for a while?" He winked.

Catching on to his wink, Whampire smiled and nodded. "Of course." He left the room.

"What's up, you guys?" asked Sasha.

"Well, you see, Sasha," Jocu began. "Remember those tickle gloves from when you stayed the night?"

Rachel and Sasha gulped, remembering too well. The tickle gloves were living white gloves that come alive and tickled the girls silly!

"Well, you see, it's that time of year when the gloves are restless and need something to tickle." Jocu explained. "And that's where you girls come in!"

"EEEK! No way!" The girls were going to run out of the room until the two tickle monsters grabbed them and transported them to Tickle Castle.

* * *

"Don't be afraid, girls." Jocu said as he carried the girls to the room where the gloves dwell. "These gloves need to tickle a human otherwise, they'll get rambunctious and tickle everything that moves!"

Rachel and Sasha whimpered in terror until Vivo gave them some comforting cuddles. "Don't worry, girls. We're here for you. We'll make sure that you aren't tickled too bad." He purred softly to ease their fears.

They opened the door to the tickle gloves' room. There were two beds, two giant dressers where the gloves dwelled in.

Jocu put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

Instantly, dozens of white gloves popped out of the drawers and scampered toward the girls.

They pounced on Rachel and Sasha, making them fall. The gloves underneath them caught them and carried them over to the fluffy beds and pinned down their arms and legs.

With their arms stretched out and their ankles restrained, the girl's were trapped by these mischievous gloves.

Some of the gloves began tickling Rachel and Sasha's feet.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Not our feeheeheeheet!" Rachel laughed.

"I dohohohon't like my feet tickled!" Sasha said through suppressed laughter.

The gloves tickled all over their helpless feet. Their little fingers held back their toes and ickled their stretched out soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha begged.

Vivo chuckled. "I had no idea your feet were so ticklish!" He let out a playful purr as he pulled up their shirts, their tummies now exposed.

"NOOOOO!" Rachel and Sasha screamed.

Seeing another tickle spot in the open, the rest of the gloves dove onto their bellies and tickled them.

"AAAAAHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two sisters screamed when the gloves tickled there. Soon, the gloves tickled them everywhere! Their sides, necks, armpits, even their ears!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE THEM STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel pleaded.

"I'M BEHEHEGGING YOU! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha begged. "NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Well, alright." Jocu clapped his hands twice. "Alright, you gloves. That's enough."

The gloves stopped. Rachel saw that they moved in a depressed manner as they walked off their bound bodies.

Sasha was still giggling as one of the gloves was still tickling her under the chin. "Heeheeheehee! He said that's enough!" Sasha tittered.

The glove skipped on his fingertips over to Sasha's stomach then started dancing on it, bouncing around and twirling on the surface, making Sasha giggle even more.

"I think that one likes you, Sasha!" Jocu said.

"Hahahahaha! I can feeheeheel that! Hahahahahahahaha!" Sasha felt him stop and walk over to her face. He affectionately stroked her cheek and cuddled up to her face.

"Yep! He likes you alright!" Rachel said. The gloves holding her down finally let her go. Then they started cuddling up to Rachel too.

"You girls truly have a gift." Jocu said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha said, holding the friendly glove in her hand.

Jocu sat beside her. "That you two have a mysterious charm. A charm that always makes the beings of our realm drawn to you."

"The way you two always have open minds and open hearts for all sorts of creatures, you girls are the finest people we ever met." Vivo added. "The best humans in all of Earth!"

"Awwww!" Rachel hugged Jocu. "You guys are so sweet!"

"And you guys have a charm of your own too." Sasha said. "Always cheering us up and making us happy!" She hugged Vivo.

The humans and tickle monsters were the best of friends, they were like a family.

And family always loved each other, no matter what species they were.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga! Can you help me with a story please? :)**


End file.
